Change Of Luck
by Wings of Wind
Summary: Set in an AU where Sakura had been unlucky in love, and was losing her faith in love. But when Tomoyo gave her a 'magic' card,can she change her luck?Who would she meet?What's going to happen?Will Sakura's bad luck cease?S&S.Chapter 6 is up!R&R!
1. The Hope Of Love

**A/N: First story here, re-edited. Enjoy and don't forget to review~ Since there's use of Japanese, I put the translations at the end of the sentence in brackets.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

_**THE HOPE OF LOVE**_

A girl with short auburn hair and beautiful emerald eyes stared out of the window. Focusing on nothing in particular, her eyes welled up in tears as she recounted her bad luck in love.

She was usually a happy go lucky kind of girl, a smile always decorates her cute face, and she rarely show her sadness to people or friends, safe for her best friend and cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Why am I always so unlucky in love?" she whispered to herself, and was startled when a gentle hand suddenly touched her shoulders.  
Sakura looked up and found Tomoyo at her side, beaming at her.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan…"greeted Tomoyo to Sakura, who immediately wiped her tears that welled in her eyes just now. (Good morning)

"Uh..um..Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan.." responded Sakura and managed a little smile towards Tomoyo, not wanting her best friend worrying about her too much.

"I see something is bugging you… is it about Chiaki-kun again?" asked Tomoyo while vividly remembering a few days ago when a teary-eyed Sakura came running to her, incoherently saying that her boyfriend, Chiaki have dumped her and Tomoyo have been comforting Sakura since then.

"Hoe? N…nani?... Chiaki… him… ah… er… no…" stammered Sakura, trying to conceal her situation. (What)

Smiling, Tomoyo takes her place beside Sakura and said "You can't hide things from me, Sakura...I knew you very well, you're my best friend and we have been together since our childhood days. I know what's going on with you even if you didn't tell me..."

Sakura sighed, and said "Alright, you win, I give up… I _am_ thinking about him, but not just him, Yuuji, Ryuuki and Kazuki as well… they all dumped me, and the longest relationship I've ever had only lasts for 2 months,that is with Ryuuki. I've been heartbroken over and over again and nearly lost my will to love… and you know what Tomoyo, sometimes I wonder, maybe I've been cursed so I am unlucky in love and that's why it all turned out like this."

Sakura wiped away her tears with her sleeve, unable to see clearly due to the fact that her tears blurred her vision and she was a bit confused when she sees a smiling Tomoyo.

"My eyes must be playing tricks… there is no way Tomoyo being happy for my misfortune.." thought Sakura.

Yet, when her vision focuses back to Tomoyo, Tomoyo still smiles toward Sakura, with a glint in her eyes.

"Hoe?" was all that came out if Sakura's mouth.

"Why are you smiling to me like that, Tomoyo?" asked a confused Sakura.

Tomoyo continued to smile while she drew out a pink-coloured card from her wallet, the card had the image of a little girl with long hair, embracing a cute little heart with wings and she handed the card to Sakura.

"Hoe? What's this Tomoyo?" asked Sakura, puzzled.

"This is a good luck charm for love, it is said to restore your lost hopes and it is also said that you can find your true love soon after you be its owner. It really worked you know, that's how I managed to get going with Eriol," said Tomoyo while her eyes sparkled as she imagined her rich and handsome boyfriend, Eriol Hiiragizawa, who every girl in school swooned on him because of his good looks and wealth.

Sakura sweatdropped, but smiled to Tomoyo, appreciating her best friend's effort to try and cheer her up.

"But what should I do with it?" asked Sakura as she observe the writing at the bottom of the card, written in large letters were the word 'THE HOPE'.

"Kibou, ne?" whispered Sakura to herself. (Hope,huh?)

"Tonight, before you go to sleep, turn this card over for 3 times, then wish what you wanted to have in your love life, put it under your pillow for 3 days, and something will definitely happen to you which will alter your luck in love.  
Please try it, Sakura-chan. I wanted you to be happy. Remember, if you believe in love, then love will always be there for you." assured Tomoyo.

Once again, Sakura smiled, then she hugged Tomoyo, thanking her for the 'magic' card.

That night, after Sakura have taken her usual bath, she sat on her bed for a while, she remembered the card that Tomoyo gave and took it out of her schoolbag and stared thoughtfully at the pink card.

"I wonder if this is really going to work… Or will things stay as they are, me being unlucky in love…" sighed Sakura as she closed her eyes, remembering back what Tomoyo said to her.

_"Remember, if you believe in love, then love will always be there for you."_

Sakura then did as Tomoyo have taught her and went to sleep.

_Sakura was in a field full of cherry blossom trees, it was spring so the cherry blossoms bloomed prettily and danced with the breezy wind. In the midst of the cherry blossom petals, someone approached Sakura, a boy with slightly tall and slender body, she couldn't distinguish the boy's face clearly, but saw his messy chestnut hair blew by the breeze._

_The boy stopped a few feet from Sakura, who had been awestruck by the boy's presence, began to regain her sense._

_"Who are you?" asked Sakura._

_The boy stayed quiet._

_Sakura asked again, "Who are you?"_

_But still, the mysterious boy didn't answer her question._

_Annoyed, Sakura asked again, "For the last time, who are you?"_

_Sakura thought she saw the boy grin as he hold out his hand to her._

_"Take my hand, and I'll tell you who I am." said the boy._

_Satisfied, Sakura reached her hand to the boy, her hand was getting nearer and nearer..._

**"BEEP BEEP,BEEP BEEP"**

Sakura awoke with abruptly and in cold sweat, she silenced her alarm clock.

"Geez… what a nuisance, and to think that I almost had his hand.." sighed Sakura.

She looked at her alarm was fifteen minutes to seven.

**"HOEEEE...I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"** squealed Sakura as she hurriedly went to the bathroom to take her shower.

* * *

****So,okay,I think that's it for now.I hope you like it.I'm still an amature in story writing and still improving. So please review this chapter and tell me what you think. I'm starting the second chapter but since I have limited time on the net, I can't promise when it's going to be published.  
I'm also looking for advice on how to make this story much more intresting..So,i'm really looking forward to reviews.**

**Don't forget to review,ok! Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames.**


	2. A Glimpse Of Encounter

**CHAPTER 2:**

**A GLIMPSE OF ENCOUNTER**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does..**

**A/N: As usual, the translations for the Japanese words are in brackets at the end of each chapters. R&R!

* * *

**

_**In Sakura's classroom,**_

"Ohayou, minna-san..." greeted Sakura as she entered her classroom. (Good morning)

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan," responded Rika, Naoko and Chiharu, Sakura's classmates and best friends.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan..." greeted Tomoyo while smiling to Sakura brightly.

"Oh, ohayou, Tomoyo-chan!" replied Sakura enthusiastically.

"You seem very happy today," said Tomoyo while beaming at Sakura. "Had a nice dream last night?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah!" replied Sakura, smiling.

"Oooh… tell me all about it!" said Tomoyo while her eyes begin to sparkle.

But just as Sakura want to tell Tomoyo about her dream, the bell rang as the first period of Math class started.

"_Ah…bad luck again...never mind, I'll tell you all about it after school, okay Tomoyo?_" scribbled Sakura on a piece of paper and passed it to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo gave her a thumbs up, signalling that the plan is set.

"So, what about your dream, Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo eagerly.

Sakura who have been bursting to tell the story, recounted back what she had seen in her dream to Tomoyo.

After she had finished telling the story, Tomoyo squealed in delight.

"Subarashi desuwa! He must've been handsome! Pity you didn't manage to see his face though, nevertheless, I'm sure you'll soon meet him." said Tomoyo. (That's amazing!)

"I hope so… ne! How about we go buy some ice cream? Ice cream sounds good on a hot day like this, isn't it?" asked Sakura.

"Definitely!" replied Tomoyo while she walked towards the ice cream stall, hand in hand with Sakura.

"Two chocolate-flavoured ice-cream, please!" ordered Sakura as soon as she reached the counter.

Touya, who was working part time there, noticed Sakura at the counter and decided to tease Sakura.

"Oh no… here comes the chocolate-flavoured-ice-cream-devouring-monster!" teased Touya with a smirk, waiting for Sakura's response.

"Oniichan! You're mean…I'm not an ice cream devouring monster!" pouted Sakura.

"Well then, why do you buy two ice creams if its not all for you, _kaijuu_?"asked Touya teasingly, even though he spotted Tomoyo who waiting for Sakura under a shady spot. (monster)

"Atashi wa kaijuu janai! "retaliate Sakura, "And that other ice cream is for Tomoyo... It's not like I'm going to eat _both_ of the ice creams…" added Sakura. (I'm not a monster)

"Hai, hai, relax little monster… Here, your ice creams… "said Toya as he handed Sakura her ice creams.

"I told you not to call me monster!" said an annoyed Sakura as she paid for the ice creams and went to Tomoyo.

"Looks like your brother got you upset again huh?" asked Tomoyo who giggles when she saw Sakura's annoyed frown.

"Yeah… ooh… this ice cream is great!" exclaimed Sakura in delight as she felt the wonderful cold sensation of the ice cream going down her throat.

"By the way, Sakura-chan, can you be a model for some clothes that I've designed? It's for a project that is assigned to me, plus, I can make a video clip of you, entitled 'Kawaii Sakura-Chan'! That will be fun!" said Tomoyo, her eyes sparkling with diamonds as she imagines her soon-to-be-starting-documentary.

Sakura sweat dropped as she agreed to be Tomoyo's model.

Leaving Tomoyo with her plans on the dress designs and photoshoots, Sakura looked around the ice cream parlor. "There sure are many people here today." said Sakura more to herself rather than to Tomoyo.

"_Must be because of the hot weather._" Sakura looking around, suddenly, her eyes stopped at a bench where she saw something that caught her eyes, or to be precise, someone.

That 'someone' was chatting with his friend while eating a vanilla flavoured sundae.

"_Who is he?_" thought Sakura. "_Why does he seem so familiar to me?_" Sakura asked herself.

When Sakura was so immersed in observing 'him', 'his' friend was smiling while muttering something to 'him', making 'him' turned his head to Sakura's direction.

At that precise moment, Tomoyo squealed in alarm.

"Oh no! I forgot that my mother asked you to have tea with us today, like right now! Oh,I am so dead if she knew I forgot to tell you!" said Tomoyo while standing up, thus, blocking the boy's view of Sakura for a split second.

"Lets go now, okay Sakura? You don't mind, do you?" asked Tomoyo as she took hold of Sakura's hand and walked swiftly to the exit.

Sakura nodded as she followed, and at the same time, she glimpsed a pair of brown eyes meeting her green ones which vanished the moment she took a turn towards the direction of Tomoyo's mansion.

"_Who is he?_" Sakura asked herself again and again, all the way to Tomoyo's mansion

* * *

***So,this is the second chapter and sorry for the late publish.I got tons of homework this week and so looking forward to Saturday and Sunday!lol..**

**I think the first chapter is better than this one though,but I think its not all bad..it's a bit short,though..so what do you guys think about this chapter?**

**Review please!**

***Special thanks to PinkHeartSakura and AFILiNasXe for checking out the first chapter of my first ever fanfic...=^^= thanks so much,guys!**


	3. Hard To Forget

**CHAPTER 3:  
Hard To Forget**

**Disclaimer:**CCS isn't mine,it's CLAMPS'...

**Author's notes below.

* * *

**

Sakura was enjoying her glass of lemonade in Tomoyo's beautifully trimmed garden after Tomoyo had rushed into her bedroom, saying that she wanted to fetch something to show to Sakura. A soft breeze of the wind enveloped the atmosphere, lulling Sakura in the temporary peace and tranquility as she closed her eyes.

Sakura was deep in thought, of all that had happened to her recently. Her break up with Chiaki had made her devastated, plunging her into a period of numbness. She refused to properly take care of herself, until Tomoyo 'saved' her. Still, forgetting about it is hard. She remembered that at that time, Tomoyo had once said, love is sometimes easy to get, but is always hard to forget.

Then, suddenly, without even realizing it, Sakura's thought had floated back to the boy that she saw earlier. Even if their 'meeting' was brief and she barely recognizes his face, but somehow deep down inside of her, Sakura felt as if she had knew him all along. A sort of strange feeling formed in her heart, something that Sakura can't ignore or push away.

Sakura wondered why did she desperately want to find out about the boy. She remembered the moment their eyes met, her heart was longing to go back to the ice cream parlor and take a closer look at him, wanting to look at his face for as long as she wanted to.

"_Ttaku, Sakura! Why are you thinking about him?_" Sakura scolded herself mentally. (Geez!)

Sakura sighed and took a deep breath, opening her eyes only to find Tomoyo grinning devilishly with a video camera in her hand, recording Sakura who was so preoccupied with her own thoughts previously that the latter was unable to see that Tomoyo had reappeared again.

"H… Hoe?" squealed a startled Sakura as she look questioningly at Tomoyo.

"Kawaii!" was the respond Sakura got from Tomoyo. "You are so kawaii, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sweat dropped but smiled to Tomoyo, trying to hide the emotions that have been bugging her all this while.

Then, Sakura's eyes spotted something, a long sleeved pink top with a short black skirt to match.

"What's that, Tomoyo?" asked Sakura to Tomoyo.

"This, Sakura-chan, will be one of the outfit that you will try out for me and it definitely will look so cute on you! Oh… I can't wait to begin the photo shoots!" exclaimed Tomoyo in delight, her eyes sparkling in diamonds again.

Sakura sweatdropped again at Tomoyo's excitement.

After a while,Tomoyo regain her usual calm self and looked at Sakura, who was staring at the water fountain and spoke to her.

"What's bothering you, Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo worriedly.

Sakura was brought back to reality by Tomoyo's question and it took some time for her to answer Tomoyo's question.

"No, no, its nothing Tomoyo." answered Sakura but there's a hint of uncertainty that she can't hide in her tone.

Tomoyo smiled and said "Come on, I know fully well that there _is_ something wrong with you, Sakura."

Half of Sakura just want to blurt out what she really felt. Yet, another half was reluctant to do so, so she chose an alternative instead; changing the topic of the conversation.

"I wonder when your mum will be coming, Tomoyo?" asked Sakura in her desperate attempt.

"My mum said that she is running a bit late, but she'll be here.." answered pretended to take a sip in her lemonade when she noticed Sakura was barely audibly sighing with relief.

Tomoyo's years of experience of being with Sakura had taught her that Sakura is hard to reveal her secrets sometimes and will find a way to wriggle through, especially from being interrogated by Tomoyo.

"But, you still haven't answered my question, Sakura." said Tomoyo.

"Don't you trust me?"

Sakura took a deep breath, then said "You know I've always trusted you, Tomoyo-chan, and I always will."

"If so, tell me about your problem. I wanted to help you, Sakura-chan." replied Tomoyo.

"Remember when we're in the ice cream parlor? There's a boy that seemed so familiar to me, yet, I don't even know him. I can't forget about him, Tomoyo. I don't even know why.." explained Sakura to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo seem to know what happened but she didn't want to tell Sakura… yet, that is… she resolved that she will guide her, but let her find that feeling out herself.

"Hmm, I'm just taking a wild guess here, but could the boy be, by any chance, the boy from your dreams?" asked Tomoyo to Sakura.

"Could it be?" asked Sakura more to herself than to Tomoyo.

"Well, I don't know myself, but if I am not mistaken, the previous owner of the card before me had once said, the stronger your will of love, the faster you'll meet your true love." says Tomoyo.

"Never mind that, doesn't matter really… because you _will_ find him eventually. And like I said, if you believe in love, than love will always be there for you." concluded Tomoyo with a assuring smile.

"Yeah, I guess so… arigatou ne, Tomoyo-chan." said Sakura.

"Sure… that's what I am here for…" replied Tomoyo cheerfully.

A few minutes later, the limousine owned by Sonomi Daidouji parked at the garage.

Sonomi Daidouji, Tomoyo's mother is a successful toy designer and own a huge company. She is also Sakura's aunt as she is a relative of Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother.

"Sorry for the delay, Sakura dear… I got a bit caught up in the office today." said Sonomi as soon as she met Sakura.

"It's okay, I'm just chatting with Tomoyo here," replied Sakura while smiling pleasantly to Sonomi.

"You're such a nice girl, Sakura, just like your mum.." said Sonomi as she remembered her time with Nadeshiko. "Oh, and here's some cakes for our tea today. I hope you like chocolate cakes. Tomoyo said that you like chocolates." added Sonomi.

"I love them! Thank you very much.." replied Sakura delightfully as she clapped her hands.

Sakura was walking home from Tomoyo's after thanking her and her mum for a lovely had offered to drive her home, but Sakura politely turned her invitation because she felt that she wanted to take a nice long walk to calm herself down.

"I wonder, when will I finally meet him?" asked Sakura to herself.

She took a turn at her left then suddenly, she saw the silhouette of that boy again, the one whose image have been bugging her all this while. He was walking towards a turn at his right, and instinctively, Sakura walked towards him. However, just as she turned right where the boy had just recently been, there's no sign of him anywhere.

_"Where is he?Am I like daydreaming right now?"_ asked Sakura to herself, pinching her cheeks.

"Oww… that hurts.." whimpered Sakura as she pinched her cheeks. "Okay, I am not dreaming." concluded Sakura.

Sakura sighed, then turned towards the direction of her home.

_"What's got into me?"_asked Sakura to herself.

Sakura then walked towards her home, humming slightly, as to forget her problems for a while.

"Maybe, tomorrow will be a better day for me.." said Sakura as she entered her house.

* * *

***YAY!The third chapter is done!Sorry if it's a bit boring..gomenne..in this chapter I just wanted to point out that Sakura can't forget 'him'.Oh,and I might be updating a little late for Chapter 4,due to my upcoming exam..Hwa...I'm so scared!**

***Thanks to the guys who reviewed my fic..Special thanks to TwilightKisses and CCSluver,for reviewing and noticing my mistake about Sakura's eye colour.I'm so sorry for the confusion,guys..=^^= Again,special thanks for AFILiNasXe for reviewing my fic!Thank you so much!**

***Don't forget to review again!**


	4. Finally I Meet Him

**Chapter 4**

**Finally I meet him**

**DISCLAIMER:Nope..i don't own CCS.**

**P.S:Author's note below.. ^_^**

* * *

Sakura woke up in cold sweat again after she experienced the same dream about the mysterious boy. He had crept up at Sakura's dreams quite a lot now but strangely Sakura didn't mind much about it, she actually liked dreaming about that 'boy'. Sakura smiled and stretched before opening her bedroom window and the warmth of the morning sunray greeted her.

"Hmm, today is such a nice day" said Sakura as she savor the morning breeze, her cellphone rang.

Sakura picked up the phone and saw that Tomoyo is calling her.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura-chan!" greeted Tomoyo. (Good morning)

"Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan…" replied Sakura. "How are you today, Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura.

"I'm fine, thank you. Sorry for bothering you this early, but I wanted to ask you if you'll like to go to Eri's house? He said there is someone he wanted us to meet, said that it's a friend from Hong Kong and that he'll be transferring to our school as well!" said Tomoyo excitedly.

"Hmm... okay Tomoyo. I'll tag along with you. I'll wait for you at the park around 2 p.m, ok?" replied Sakura.

"Okay! See you then." said Tomoyo before she hung up.

Sakura then rushed downstairs for breakfast.

"Ohayou, Otou-san, ohayou, Touya…" greeted Sakura as she took her seat at the dining table.

"Ohayou, Sakura-san... Here's your breakfast." said Fujitaka, Sakura's dad.

"Osoiyo, kaijuu…" said Toya with a teasing grin. (Late morning, monster.)

"I told you not to call me monster! And its O-HA-YOU!" Sakura fired up at once.

"Yeah… yeah…whatever you say, _monster.._" added Toya teasingly.

"Don't call me monster!" retaliate Sakura.

Fujitaka, who had been watching the two siblings bickering, smiled as he stopped the quarrel.

"Come, let's eat breakfast, ne?" he said, always knew how to stop their quarrels.

After finished doing the dishes, Sakura went to her dad to ask permission to go out with Tomoyo.

"Otou-san, can I go to Eriol's house with Tomoyo?" asked Sakura. (Dad)

"Hai... Remember, come home early, you and Touya are making dinner," reminded Fujitaka.

"Hai!" replied Sakura cheerfully.

* * *

Sakura went to the park to meet her best friend who was already there when she arrived at the park.

"Have you been waiting long, Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.

"No, I just got here... Shall we go now?" said Tomoyo.

"Sure!"

* * *

Eriol's doorbell rang as Tomoyo and Sakura arrived.

"Oh, they are here.." remarked Eriol as he went to get the door.

"Konnichiwa Eriol-kun… " greeted the girls. (Hello, Eriol.)

"Konnichiwa, futari tomo, come on in, there's someone I would like you two to meet." said Eriol with a smile. (Hello, you two.)

The three of them walked to the living room, where a boy with messy chestnut hair was sitting on one of the luxurious sofa.

Tomoyo walked hand in hand with Sakura, as this is the first time the latter went to Eriol's was amazed by the luxury of Eriol's house, that she barely noticed the boy.

However, her attention was diverged to the boy as Eriol introduced the boy to them.

"This is Syaoran Li, a good friend of mine from Hong Kong and he's going to be transferring to our school, tomorrow." said Eriol.

Sakura only have to take one look at the boy to see that it was the same one that she met in the ice cream parlor, when she was going home, and of course, he was the boy in her dream, in flesh and blood in front of her. Sakura swear she could just pass out due to the shock

Sakura squeezed Tomoyo's hand to calm herself, and sensing that Sakura was feeling unsteady, Tomoyo squeezed Sakura's hand back reassuringly, wordlessly assuring her that it will be alright.

Tomoyo also noticed that Syaoran was looking interestedly at Sakura, so that Tomoyo couldn't help but suppress a giggle, he would be perfect with Sakura. Tomoyo introduced herself, and after shaking hands with Syaoran, Tomoyo nudged Sakura.

Sakura, who had been completely lost on what's going on, looked at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo looked at her and mouthed an _'in__troduce yourself__'_. It took Sakura a few seconds for Sakura to understand it, but she finally took a slow deep breath and faced Syaoran.

"Ko… Konnichiwa… watashi…wa… Kinomoto Sakura desu. Yo… yoroshiku…" stutter Sakura as she introduced herself. (Hello, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you.*****)

"_Why are you stammering, Sakura?_" Sakura scold herself mentally.

"Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Syaoran Li desu. Yoroshiku." said Syaoran as he hold out his hand to her.

Sakura was a bit reluctant, but she took his hand soon as her hand touches his, Sakura thought that she felt something tinkling inside her, thus, making her blush.

Their handshake was longer than necessary, but Sakura doesn't mind, because… she liked it. Syaoran is also smiling, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks as well.

Both of them are snapped back to reality when Eriol cleared his throat.

"Hmm,so shall we sit then?" inquired Eriol to them.

Syaoran let go of Sakura's hand and return to his normal self, merely nodding at Eriol and resumed his seat while Sakura went to Tomoyo and took a seat beside her.

After a get-to-know-each-other session, Eriol excused himself to get some desserts and Tomoyo followed him, thus, leaving Sakura alone, which was purely the main intention of Tomoyo following Eriol to the kitchen.

"You just wanted to leave those two alone, aren't you?" asked Eriol tentatively while scooping some ice creams for dessert.

Tomoyo chuckles in respond. "They're perfect for each other, aren't they?" asked Tomoyo.

Eriol smiled and replied, "Maybe, guess so.."

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Sakura was agitated to be left alone with Syaoran. A suppressing silence was enveloping both of them. Syaoran decided to break this tension of silence and said,

"So,Kinomoto-san,where do you live?"

Sakura appeared to not have heard him because her mind is currently fixed on scolding Tomoyo for leaving her alone.

"Kinomoto-san?"

"H… hoe? N… nani?" Sakura was brought back to reality.

"I was just wondering where your house is," explained Syaoran, a bit amused by Sakura's habit of daydreaming.

"Oh… er, sorry about that. I lived not far from the park." answered Sakura. "Where do you live?" asked Sakura.

"My place isn't far from here either," replied Syaoran.

"Oh, I see." was all Sakura can think of. "_Darn it, what else should I say?_"

She was saved by Tomoyo and Eriol reappearing from the kitchen.

"Chocolate ice creams for everyone!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she emerged with a tray of chocolate ice creams.

After enjoying themselves with the delightful ice cream, including an accident where a bit of Sakura's ice cream spilled on her blouse, it is finally time to go.

"Ja,mata ashita ne?" said Syaoran to Eriol. (I'll see you tomorrow,then.)

"Aa, mata ashita," replied Eriol.

"It's been a wonderful time meeting both of you," directed Syaoran to Tomoyo and Sakura, smiling.

"Likewise." replied Tomoyo and nudged Sakura, who was busy covering the stain on her blouse.

Sakura looked up, managed a smile and said, "It's been nice to meet you as well."

Syaoran Li then smiled before waving goodbyes to his new friends, glancing at Sakura before he turns his back on them.

_"Wow, she really is one of the most interesting girls I've ever met."_ chuckles Syaoran to himself.

* * *

Tomoyo and Sakura was walking back home together.

"So, do you enjoy yourself today, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.

"I _would_, if the ice cream didn't spill. I was so embarassed." replied Sakura. "_And in front of him as well,_" Sakura added in her mind as she sighed.

"But everybody knew it's an accident, right? So,it's quite alright... but today… you finally meet him, didn't you?" asked Tomoyo, cheering her best friend up.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, I guess it's not all bad." concluded Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was just coming inside her house when she bumped into Touya.

"Hey, hey, watch where you are going there, monster." Touya just_love_ to annoy Sakura.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry, and don't call me monster, oniichan." said Sakura.

"Wow… what's that on your blouse? Did you puke or something, monster?" he laughs while pointed at the ice cream stain.

"No! I did not! And this is an ice cream stain! And don't call me monster!" fired Sakura up.

"Haha… whatever… go clean it up, monster." Touya said as he entered the kitchen.

Sakura stick her tongue at her brother than went upstairs to change.

After making dinner and ate it with her family, Sakura went upstairs to her bedroom.

Sakura lay awake for a while, looking at her hand, while reminiscing her meeting with Syaoran, wondering what the tinkling sensation she felt is.

Sakura finally fell asleep with a smile on her face as she looks forward to meeting Syaoran tomorrow.

* * *

***So,there you go!Chapter 4 is done. I am so terribly sorry for the late update,thank you soo much to those who had been reviewing my fic,and a big thanks to AFILiNasXe for helping me out with so many things...thank you!**

**** Yoroshiku or Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu doesn't really have a fixed translation for it.**I**t literally means something like "I humbly ask you to be kind to me," but it is used in various situations to show respect and politeness to the people you meet, your good will and determination, and to ask for people's good favour.**

**It is frequently used when meeting people for the first time, or joining a group, in which case it can mean something like "Nice to meet you," or "please treat me kindly."**

**So..don't forget to review..see ya in the next chapter!**


	5. A New Friend

**CHAPTER 5**

**A NEW FRIEND**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS or any of its characters.**

**A/n: The translation for the Japanese words are in the parenthesis at the end of the sentence. Enjoy~**

"Ohayou,Sakura-chan!" a melodious voice greeted the auburn haired girl as she was entering the school's compound. (Good morning.)

Sakura stopped on her tracks as she recognized her best friend's voice and turned around. "Ohayou,Tomoyo chan!" she greeted her back with much enthusiasm. The two best friends walked to their class as the bell rings.

Sakura stopped again as she noticed something. "Hoe…why are you alone today? Did you and Eriol have a fight or something? Both of you always comes to school together, deshou?" asked Sakura, puzzled at the Hiiragizawa heir's absence. (right?)

"Sou desu, demo not today." replied Tomoyo simply. "He's escorting Li-kun today. They'll probably join us in a while. Today's the first day for Li-kun, don't you remember?" (Yeah, but)

"Sou desu ne…I guess I just forgot a bit about it…" replied Sakura with a nervous-ish giggle. She actually didn't forget about it, as she had been thinking about him all night. She knew that its probably not good to keep on thinking about him, but she just can't help it. Her thoughts will always float to him. Had she fell in love, then? She shook that thought out of her. It can't be… could it? (that's right.)

"_Dame desu, Sakura! Pull yourself together! Not again…You simply can't! Can't, can't, _can't!" thought Sakura, unconsciously saying the last thought out loud. (No, you can't)

"Can't what, Kinomoto-san?" asked a familiar voice, snapping Sakura back to reality.

The voice is paired with a pair of amber eyes, messy chestnut hair, and a charming smile. All belonging to a person called Syaoran Li. He was walking right beside her, without her noticing.

"H… hoe?" uttered Sakura in confusion.

"Nothing…I'm just curious. Never mind me. I'm just happy to see you," said Syaoran with a smile.

"Ah… wa…watashi mo… etto…welcome to our school,then." replied Sakura cheerfully in an attempt to conceal her nervousness. (me too)

"Arigatou. I'll be looking forward to what Tomoeda had to offer. Ja,mata ne, I got to go to the teacher's office. See you at class, Kinomoto-san." he said as he followed Eriol to the teacher's office. (Thank you) (I'll see you later then.)

"So…I see your luck had gotten better, ne?" said Tomoyo with a meaningful smile as she finished recording the moment between Sakura and Syaoran just now.

Sakura sweat dropped. Really, Tomoyo never missed out a single chance to record Sakura with her trusted video camera. "You think so?" she asked her back in a wondering tone.

"It had to be, right? I mean you've met him. And he seems to like you, so all is well, ne?" replied the amethyst eyed beauty.

"Well I suppose so…but I don't know…maybe it's a bit too soon?" said Sakura.

"Hmm… perhaps. Well, if that is so, it's better if we just wait and see, and go with the flow, do you agree with that?" concluded Tomoyo.

"Yeah…I guess so." said Sakura as homeroom starts.

**x.x.W.O.W.x.x**

Takashi sensei entered the class and everyone scurried back to their seats and kept quiet.

"Saa… let's start homeroom now, shall we? Hmm I have some good news for you all. Our class will be accepting a new transfer student. You can come in now…" said Takashi sensei as he shifted his attention towards the door.

The door opens and reveals a boy in the Tomoeda uniform, messy chestnut hair, a pair of handsome amber eyes and a face mixed with confidence and a hint of strictness. A boy by the name Syaoran Li.

"Watashi no namae wa Li Syaoran. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," greeted Syaoran to his new classmates. (My name is Syaoran Li, please take care of me)

"Sou…now treat him well, okay class?" said Takashi sensei as he paused for a while to search for an empty seat. "Saa, the seat behind Kinomoto-san is empty. You can have that seat, Li-san." said Takashi sensei.

"Hai." Replied Syaoran simply as he went to the indicated seat. He paused for a while to smile at Sakura before taking his seat, causing the auburn haired girl to blush faintly.

Sakura does not have a nice time dealing with her anxieties throughout the classes after homeroom, as the presence of Syaoran behind her somehow made her nervous.

"Ah… this isn't good… I need to stop thinking about this…" thought Sakura as she tries her hardest to listen to the English story the teacher was reading, but failed miserably.

"Kinomoto-san, could you please continue reading the paragraph?" asked the teacher.

"Ah… H-Hai!" answered Sakura, a bit panicky because she was totally lost on which paragraph to read, due to her earlier daydream.

"It's the 4th paragraph, Kinomoto-san," a whisper came from behind her.

Sakura turned her back slightly, and she saw that Syaoran was smiling at her, as he indicates the paragraph she was supposed to read.

"Kinomoto-san? Is something the matter?" asked the teacher.

Blushing slightly, Sakura turned her attention back to the teacher. "I-iie…" she replied simply as she read the paragraph.(no)

Lunch break finally came as the Math class ended. Sakura was sighing audibly in relief, resting her head on her desk for a while.

"Mou… that was hard… I am never good in Maths…" complained Sakura.

Tomoyo patted Sakura's shoulder comfortingly. "Daijoubu yo, Sakura-chan… I know you'll get better in time…" said Tomoyo with a smile. (It's okay)

"Sou dayo, Kinomoto-san…I'm sure you will do just fine." said Syaoran from behind her. (That's right)

"Souka? Well… okay then! I'll try my best!" said Sakura, reverting back to her normal optimistic self.

"Well… let's go to lunch then…" said Eriol. The other three nodded and went to lunch together.

There wasn't particularly any interesting occurrence during lunch, except for the fact more girls keep staring at the four of them, well, at Syaoran and Eriol to be precise. Sakura and Tomoyo are used to the occurrence already, and both of them are amused by the raise of the fangirls with the presence of Syaoran. It _is_ a bit annoying though, though they can hardly blame the fangirls. Syaoran and Eriol just have the aura that send out 'love love pheromones' to the girls.

The rest of the school day resumed normally and the four of them met each other in front of the school gate.

"Syaoran-kun, would you mind going home alone? I… need to go attend something with Tomoyo…" he said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh… you two going on a date, Tomoyo-chan?" whispered Sakura to Tomoyo and the both giggled together.

" Sure." replied Syaoran simply and started walking.

"Hmm… Sakura-chan? Will you do me a favour?" asked Eriol.

"Hoe? Aa mochiron… what is it?" (of course)

"Will you mind accompanying Syaoran home? He doesn't look like it, but he's not that fond of being alone…" said Eriol.

"Souka? In that case,okay!" said Sakura cheerfully.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, I owe you one." said Eriol with a smile.

"No problem…" said Sakura cheerfully. "Now you two have fun, ne?" she went off to Syaoran with a cheerful wave to Eriol and Tomoyo.

"You just wanted to leave those two together, don't you?" asked Tomoyo with an amused smile.

"But isn't that what you wanted to do as well, Tomoyo?" answered Eriol as Tomoyo responded with a slight giggle.

"Well, guess there's no harm of them being friends… let's go then," said Tomoyo as she took Eriol's hand, and he complied with a smile.

Meanwhile, Sakura was walking side by side with Syaoran, both in what seemed to be a cheerful conversation.

"Do you enjoy your time here,Li-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah… I'm lucky to have friends like Daidouji-san and you,Knomoto-san…" he replied with a smile. "Eriol too, of course."

"Souka… " she said as they arrived at Sakura's home. "Well, see you tomorrow…" said Sakura with a cheerful smile.

"See you tomorrow, Kinomoto-san…" replied Syaoran with a wave as he continued his way towards his apartment.

That night, Sakura lay quietly in bed, thinking about the events that occurred today. Technically, there isn't really any interesting occurrence, but walking home with Syaoran is really nice. She had the opportunity to know more about him. What he likes, for instance. His favourite colour is green, his favourite food is chocolate and Dim Sum, and she also got to know what his name means. According to Syaoran, his name means 'little wolf'. Sakura had complimented that it is a cute name, and Syaoran had blushed slightly in response. In the midst of her train of thoughts, Sakura drifted off to sleep, with a last coherent thought lingering on her mind,

"_I hope we can see each other again tomorrow…"_

* * *

**A/N: This story have been in hiatus for quite a long time… so I thought I should continue and wrap it off. I didn't stress any points in this chapter, as this is only to point out that Sakura and Syaoran becoming friends. See you all in the next chapter then.**

**Don't forget to review~ ^^**


	6. Newborn Buds Of ?

**CHAPTER 6**

**NEWBORN BUDS OF...?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS or any of its characters.**

**A/n: The translation for the Japanese words are in the parenthesis at the end of the sentence. Enjoy~**

* * *

It has been approximately two months since the arrival of the new student, Syaoran Li. A charming person, he became the talk of the school, and is admired by many. His handsome attribute, coupled with a flair in sports, make him the number one guy to crush for in Tomoeda High, despite the slight enigmatic aura he gave off sometimes.

He's always seen with Eriol Hiiragizawa and the gang, although sometimes when Eriol and Tomoyo wanted some time together, Syaoran usually hang out with the ever-cheerful Sakura. Not that they object to anything. Sakura likes being around Syaoran, as he was an interesting person to talk to, though she admits that he didn't talk that much in their early days together, the latter preferring to take in his surroundings instead. He loosens up a bit more though, and is now a delightful companion of Sakura's, to the despair of all the other girls.

Syaoran, on the other hand, at first found Sakura somewhat of an airhead. She's clumsy and all, but then time proves to him that that's just part of her nature and character, a cute combination of innocence and cheerfulness. He found it easy to talk to her, as she's a good listener, and a definitely good friend. So, he doesn't really have any complaint when it ends up that Tomoyo and Eriol have stuff to do and he's stuck with the auburn haired beauty.

Syaoran smiled to himself as he recounted the events that had happened since he arrived in Japan, and his train of thoughts are dispersed by the sound of somebody calling his name. "Li-kun!" called out the voice. His smile widened as he recognized the owner of that voice.

"Kinomoto-san," he greeted her as she walked towards him, wearing a smile and carrying what seems to be stuff for dinner. "Funny meeting you here. Just went back from groceries?" asked Syaoran.

"Hmm? Oh yeah… Today's my turn to cook dinner, so I went to buy some stuff that I'll need." replied Sakura. "Are you talking a walk or something, Li-kun?"

"Yeah. I figured that it's high time I familiarize myself with this place. Even after a month, I still got lost sometimes. Mind if I walk with you for a bit? Your house is in this direction, right? Let me walk you home," offered Syaoran.

Sakura blushed ever so slightly, regaining her composure moments later. "Sure. I'd love a company." smiled Sakura. "So… um, didn't Eriol-kun give you a tour around this place? You know, to get you acquainted with the place."

"He did, but only once. Maybe he thought that that's enough for me to remember." said Syaoran, annoyance lacing his words.

Sakura giggled. "That's Eriol-kun for you. But maybe he thought that it'd be easy for you, since, well, you're quite brilliant, if you ask me." said Sakura.

"I'm no genius though." shrugged Syaoran. "I still need to fix my Japanese."

"I see…" said Sakura. "Well, in that case, why don't I teach you Japanese then?" chirped Sakura. "I mean, my Japanese isn't great or whatnot, but I think it's okay enough to help you out. What do you think?"

"Lovely idea." smiled Syaoran. "Eriol's a bit busy to help out anyway, so… why not. But… wouldn't it be a bother for you?"

"No, of course not." replied Sakura. "So, see you tomorrow at the library?" asked Sakura as they reached Sakura's house.

"Okay." replied Syaoran. Well, I'll be going back now. See you tomorrow, Kinomoto-san." He said with a wave.

Just before he left though, a tall guy with dark hair loomed behind Sakura, blatantly glaring at Syaoran. "Hmm… who's this…- " he barely finished his sentence when Sakura, aware of his presence now, tugged him into the house, murmuring a goodbye to Syaoran before turning back to her brother. "A classmate. Friend." explained Sakura briefly, as she get ready to cook dinner.

"I don't want another brat messing with you." said Touya crossly.

"He's not a brat." frowned Sakura.

"Whatever. He better took care not to get close too much with you." said Touya with an air of finality, ending the conversation.

**x.X.x.W.O.W.x.X.x**

As promised, Sakura and Syaoran met at the library the next day after noon. While taking a break from their study session, they ran into Eriol and Tomoyo at the nearby ice cream store.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Li-kun!" greeted Tomoyo happily, waving towards them.

"Tomoyo-chan, Eriol kun…" smiled Sakura as she waved back. "You guys on a date or something?" teased Sakura.

Tomoyo blushed slightly at the comment. "No, nothing of the sort. We're just… umm, taking a walk, right, Eriol?" said Tomoyo as he nudged Eriol, making him nod in agreement.

"Uh... yeah… walk." replied Eriol shortly. _"A walk to spy the both of you, that is… oh Tomoyo…"_ sighed Eriol to himself.

Syaoran noticed the awkwardness in his cousin's part, but he decided to just let it pass.

"So, Sakura-chan," chirped Tomoyo happily. "Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Hmm, no, I don't think so. Why'd you ask?"

"Well…" said Tomoyo with her usual grin, "I got these! Let's go tomorrow! _All four_ of us. It'd be fun, don't you think?" said Tomoyo, brandishing four tickets to the amusement park with a glint in her eyes.

"Amusement park? Sure, I'll go." agreed Sakura. "But how about you, Li-kun?"

"Hmm… amusement park, ne… Well, sure, I suppose." said Syaoran.

"Great! The date—I mean, it's all settled then!" smiled Tomoyo brightly. "Well, we'll excuse ourselves now, ne? We have stuff to do."

"Okay." said Sakura. "See you tomorrow then."

After Syaoran is sure that Tomoyo and Eriol are out of earshot, he turned to Sakura, who is still eating her ice cream. "Hey, you sure that Tomoyo.. –" he stopped short when suddenly a low chuckle erupted from him. Sakura, whose attention had shifted to him, looked at him confusedly. "Li-kun? Are you okay?"

Syaoran didn't answer, instead, he drew out his hanky out of his pocket and offered it to Sakura, an amused smile plastered on his face. "You've got ice cream on your cheek." he said to Sakura, clarifying the situation.

"H-hoe? A-ah, don't look!" she said hastily as she took his hanky, her face red from embarrassment. She was about to wipe the stain on her cheek when her ice cream touched her nose, leaving a dot of icy chocolate there as well. That sight made Syaoran laugh harder. He finished the last of his ice cream before taking back his hanky from her hand, wiping away the ice cream stains. "There, you're all clean now." He said with another small chuckle.

"T-thanks." replied the auburn haired girl as she too, finishes her ice cream, face still pink from embarassment. Turning to Syaoran, she held out her hand to him. "Hanky." she said, nearly unaudible.

Syaoran raised his eyebrow in question, clearly not hearing her request. "Hmm?"

"Hanky," she said a bit more clearly.

"Oh." said Syaoran as he gave her his hanky. "But..umm… you don't have ice cream stains anymore, you know."

"I know." She replied with a slight pout. " It's stained now," she said referring to the hanky. "I'm going to wash it for you when I get back home."

"Aaahh…" replied Syaoran, understanding it now. He chuckled a bit. "I thought you were going to keep it as a souvenir or something."

"Chigau yo!" she said as she reddened again at Syaoran's statement. "Geez, you're as bad as my brother." (It's not like that)

Syaoran gave another hearty laugh, not at all offended with her. He's gotten quite used to her anyway. "Oh? Why so?"

"He teases me a lot… calling me kaijuu and all…" mumbled Sakura away as she started to make her way back to the library. She stopped for a bit, looking at Syaoran. "Let's go back to the library and finish up? I'm making dinner today so I need to leave early," she said.

"Okay." smiled Syaoran as they walked together side by side in the nearly setting sun.

Syaoran walked Sakura home, as usual, and after she safely went in her house, (thank God that brother of hers isn't around), Syaoran walked home with a gentle smile tugging his features, reminiscing the way Sakura had looked cute with her clumsiness. He caught himself thinking of her, and shook his head. His sisters would be teasing him endlessly if they know about this. And it's not like he was enamored with in her or anything, right? I mean it's only been a month. They're just friends. Yup, best friends. He sighed a bit, as he made his way home, with that thought still trailing in his head.

* * *

**A/N: A bit short(?) maybe, but I think it'd gets better. My writing had kinda gone rusty, so please bear with me for a little. . I have the plot line written up already, so don't worry, the story ain't going to be dead. :)**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review~ ^^**


End file.
